Online Romance
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka and Michiru share a dorm at university, but they can't stand each other. One day, Haruka meets a very nice and kind girl online, and chaos starts...Finished! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Online Romance 

Haruka Tenoh sat in her psychology class, obviously bored, and listened to the instructor babbling about schizophrenia. She stifled a yawn and was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of the course. Haruka quickly packed her things and left the lecture hall, heading over to her dorm she shared with Michiru Kaioh. Haruka shuddered at the though of her room mate. The two of them really had problems to get along. Haruka, who was as butch as someone could be, thought that Michiru was a stupid little bonk, and she didn't want to know what Michiru thought about her. Haruka finally reached her dorm, entered the room and immediately went into hers. Luckily, the dorm was parted into two single rooms, so that she didn't had to face Michiru too often. Haruka sighed and logged on into the Internet, since she had nothing better to do. "Shall I go for a little chat today?" she wondered. "Why not." The blonde butch then decided. She quickly chose a chat room and logged herself in as Blonde_Butch. 

**Blonde_Butch has entered ChatRoom 5:56**

Blonde_Butch: Anyone here?

_*Musical_Femme waves to Blonde_Butch*_

Musical_Femme: Hi there!

Blonde_Butch: Hi :-)

Musical_Femme: Are you really a butch?

Blonde_Butch: Yup. You really a femme?

Musical_Femme: Yes :-)

_*Blonde_Butch scampers over to Musical_Femme*_

Musical_Femme: Wanna go PC?

Blonde_Butch: Sure.

*Blonde_Butch, Musical_Femme invited you for private chat in room "Butch&Femme" . Click here to accept the invitation*

Haruka grinned and clicked on the offered link, entering a private chat room with the mysterious girl that called herself Musical_Femme.

Blonde_Butch: Thx 4 inviting.

Musical_Femme: You're welcome. 

_*Blonde_Butch smiles at Musical_Femme*_

Musical_Femme: You're cute ;-D

Blonde_Butch: *laughs* Thanks.

Musical_Femme: A / S / L* pls.

Blonde_Butch: 21, female of course, university. You?

Musical_Femme: 20, also female (what else? *lol*) university.

Blonde_Butch: Hey, you at university too? Cool.

Musical_Femme: Yeah, that's cool :-)

Blonde_Butch: What do you study?

Musical_Femme: Arts and music. You?

Blonde_Butch: Psychology and law.

Musical_Femme: Pew, that sounds hard.

Blonde_Butch: *grins* It is. 

_*Blonde_Butch checks hys watch and goes O.o;;;*_

Blonde_Butch: For heaven's sake, it's late. g2g now, cu here 2morrow?

Musical_Femme: Sure. Same time?

Blonde_Butch: Same time. Bye!

_*Blonde_Butch blows a kiss to Musical_Femme and leaves*_

**Blonde_Butch has left ChatRoom 6:35**

Haruka turned off her computer and grinned at the empty screen. "Musical Femme…what a cute name." The butch grinned again before walking into the middle room that laid between the two single rooms in her dorm. She made her way over to the fridge when the door of the other room opened and Michiru came out, also grinning from ear to ear. "Hi there!" Haruka greeted, the first time since they lived together in a friendly tone. "Hi!" came the also friendly answer. Haruka opened the fridge and grabbed a can of coke from it before she walked back into her room. She still had to learn for her law exam that was next week.

The next day, Haruka had only a few classes, and the rest of the day went by way to slow for her. She couldn't wait until 6 p.m., since she had the urgent need to meet the Musical_Femme again. Finally, when it was 5:50, she logged on.

**_*Blonde_Butch has entered ChatRoom 5:51*_**

Musical_Femme: Hi butch!! *waves*

Blonde_Butch: Hi there!

_*You invited Musical_Femme to room Femme&Butch*_

_*Musical_Femme entered room Femme&Butch*_

Musical_Femme: Now it's my turn to say thanks for inviting.

Blonde_Butch: Welcome. :-) I'm glad you're on again.

Musical_Femme: Sure. Couldn't wait until it was time :D

Blonde_Butch: I also couldn't wait *lol*

Musical_Femme: In which room do you live?

Blonde_Butch: Not important, I think. In which room are you?

Musical_Femme: XD Not important.

Blonde_Butch: *grins* 

Musical_Femme: Soooo…do you have a g/f?

Blonde_Butch: No, unfortunately not. What about you?

Musical_Femme: *sighs* No butch in sight.

Blonde_Butch: Well, I'M here *wicked grin*

Musical_Femme: Yeah, you're cute. I think I like you.

Blonde_Butch: *laughs* You THINK you like me?

Musical_Femme: I just know you for…two hours? I can't tell if I like you now. But you seem nice :-)

Blonde_Butch: Same here.

Musical_Femme: .

Blonde_Butch: What is it?!

Musical_Femme: Write more than two words!

Blonde_Butch. Sorry.

Musical_Femme: -(

Blonde_Butch: *laughs* You're cute when angry, Femme.

Musical_Femme: You think so?

Blonde_Butch: Yep.

Blonde_Butch: AFK*

Haruka quickly stood up and turned on the CD-player, inserting her favorite CD: Geri Halliwells album "Scream if you wanna go faster" before she returned to her computer.

Blonde_Butch: back

Musical_Femme: *hmph*

Blonde_Butch: ?_?

Musical_Femme: It's my stupid roommate. She's listening to her friggin' music again.

Blonde_Butch: *grins* Don't like you roomie? Me too. She's a cucumber.

Musical_Femme: A *cucumber*? How can someone be a *cucumber*? *laughs*

Blonde_Butch: Oh, you should see that girl. She's so incredible stupid and bitchy…

Musical_Femme: Wow, you really don't like her, do you?

Blonde_Butch: Nope. We don't get along.

_*Musical_Femme comforts Blonde_Butch*_

Blonde_Butch: Thanks :D

_*Blonde_Butch sings along to the song she's listening to*_

Musical_Femme: I wish I could hear you sing in reality. Do you have a nice voice?

Blonde_Butch: Ppl say I have. I think it's perfect for a butch like me, husky and low.

Musical_Femme: Oooh, husky. I love husky voices. 

Blonde_Butch: :D

Musical_Femme: Do you think we could meet sometime?

Blonde_Butch: You mean in real life?

Musical_Femme: Yup.

Blonde_Butch: Maybe, sometime. I think it's a little to early now.

Musical_Femme: Yeah, think so too. Just wanted to know if you'd meet someone you met on the internet.

Blonde_Butch: Sure, if it's someone as nice as you.

_*Musical_Femme blushes*_

Blonde_Butch: *lol*

_*Musical_Femme checks her watch*_

Musical_Femme: O.o

Blonde_Butch: Whassup?

Musical_Femme: Look at the time!

_*Blonde_Butch does so*_

Blonde_Butch: O.O

Blonde_Butch: It's LATE. I'll go to bed now…to my little, empty and cold bed ;_;

Musical_Femme: *evil grin* Maybe I'll be in that bed with you…someday…

Blonde_Butch: Yes, maybe.

_*Blonde_Butch kisses Musical_Femme goodnight.*_

Blonde_Butch: Sleep well, femme.

Musical_Femme: Sweet dreams, Blonde_Butch.

Blonde_Butch: Thanks.

**_*Blonde_Butch has left ChatRoom7:45*_**


	2. Default Chapter

Haruka sighed and turned off her computer. She got undressed and jumped into her pajamas before climbing into her bed, taking her "Law and Order" book with her. In the other room, Michiru also turned her comp off and took out her violin. An evil grin spread over her face before she started her practice. The first notes raised into the air, and only one minute later someone banged against her door. "Stop that!" Harukas husky voice yelled outside. "I'm trying to learn here!" Michiru stifled a giggle and stopped playing. She was in a good mood today; after all, she met a very nice butch on the internet.

**_*Blonde_Butch entered ChatRoom 5:50*_**

Blonde_Butch: Musical_Femme?

Musical_Femme: I'm here! *waves*

Blonde_Butch: *grins* Hi there.

Musical_Femme: Hi :-) 

Blonde_Butch: Anything new?

Musical_Femme: Nope…oh, yeah, my Art Class prof yelled at me yesterday ;_;

Blonde_Butch: Really? Why?

Musical_Femme: Because he is STUPID.

Blonde_Butch: *lol* Well, my roommate also got on my nerves yesterday.

Musical_Femme: What did she do?

Blonde_Butch: She ALWAYS practices her stupid music when I want to learn. 

Musical_Femme: *lol*

Blonde_Butch: Not funny.

Musical_Femme: Sorry. But I have a similar problem. Every time I practice my stupid roommate bangs at my door and yells that I shall stop.

Blonde_Butch: Maybe we should move together D

Musical_Femme: Yeah, why not *lol*

**_*Master_Cook entered ChatRoom 6:15*_**

Blonde_Butch: .

*Blonde_Butch, Musical_Femme invited you for a private chat. Click here to accept the invitation.*

Blonde_Butch: Thanks for inviting. 

Musical_Femme: You're welcome, pal.

Blonde_Butch: Why did that stupid cook girl have to come?!

Musical_Femme: I dunno. But I think I know her…

Blonde_Butch: Really, who is it?

Musical_Femme: Kino Makoto, I guess. She likes to cook :-)

Blonde_Butch: Yeah, I know her too. She visited my roomy once, and we shared a few words. Nice girl :)

Musical_Femme: Smiley without a nose? *gg*

Blonde_Butch: Sure :)))

Musical_Femme: :o)

Blonde_Butch: That's a cute one *lol*

Musical_Femme: :-D

Blonde_Butch: Look at that: =)

Musical_Femme: CUTE!!!

Blonde_Butch: *chuckles*

Musical_Femme: You  know, Butch, I'd really like to meet you in real life.

Blonde_Butch: Same here.

_*Musical_Femme flutters her eyelashes at Blonde_Butch*_

Musical_Femme: ASAP please.

Blonde_Butch: ASAP???

Musical_Femme: As Soon As Possible!

Blonde_Butch: Oh!! Well, I have a law exam next week, so I hardly have time now. But what about next weekend?

Musical_Femme: That would be super!

Blonde_Butch: :D

Musical_Femme: You are really cute, butch.

Blonde_Butch: Thanks. You are a nice person, femme.

_*Blonde_Butch checks hys watch*_

Blonde_Butch: Uh-huh, time to go.

Musical_Femme: You're right. CU 2morrow?

Blonde_Butch: Sure. 

_*Musical_Femme kisses Blonde_Butch goodbye*_

_*Blonde_Butch kisses Musical_Femme goodnight*_

**_*Blonde_Butch hast left ChatRoom 7:15*_**

****

The next morning, Haruka was woken up from the violin music that came from Michirus room. She just wanted to get up and yell at her roomy again for waking her, when she realized how good Michiru played. So, instead of jumping up and yelling, Haruka stayed in bed and listened.

Michiru had already been playing for ten minutes when she realized that something was wrong. It took her a few minutes to figure it out, but finally she managed to: Haruka didn't storm in, yelling at her to stop. Michiru frowned, wondering if Haruka had anything mean in mind. Ever since they lived together, they didn't get along, although Michiru thought that Haruka sure was a nice person if you got to know her better. Unfortunately, they had had a big fight on the first day of living together, and since them they couldn't stand each other. Michiru continued playing and thought about the butch she had met in a lesbian chatroom.

**_*Blonde_Butch has entered ChatRoom 4:45*_**

Blonde_Butch: Anyone here?

Musical_Femme has entered ChatRoom 4:48* 

Blonde_Butch: Hiii :D

Musical_Femme: Hey there! You're on early today :o)

Blonde_Butch: Yeah, last class was canceled, my prof is ill *lol*

Musical_Femme: Cool. Hey, yesterday something cool happened.

Blonde_Butch. Yeah? Tell me pls.

Musical_Femme: Yesterday, when I was practicing, my roomy did NOT come in and yell at me. What a miracle!

Blonde_Butch: *lol*

When Haruka read what Michiru just had posted, she frowned. _"Could this be Michiru? No…can't be. I'm sure that Michiru is not a lesbian." _

Musical_Femme: :) 

Blonde_Butch: Well…I have my exam tomorrow. Wish me luck.

Musical_Femme: Of course :) 

Blonde_Butch: Thanks. It should turn out good, I learned a lot.

Musical_Femme: I'm sure you did ;-)

Blonde_Butch: *grins*

_*Blonde_Butch suddenly pulls Musical_Femme into a bearhug*_

Musical_Femme: Wow *gg*

Blonde_Butch: ;o)

_*Musical_Femme returns the hug*_

Musical_Femme: Are you strong?

Blonde_Butch: Yeah, but I don't look strong. I'm athletic built.

Musical_Femme: Cute. I don't like people with muscles like mountains.

Blonde_Butch: *grins*

Musical_Femme: I think we'll get along well in real life :)

Blonde_Butch: Think so too :-)

Musical_Femme: I gotta go now, I have art class in a few minutes. CU later 2nite?

Blonde_Butch: Sure. 

_*Blonde_Butch kisses Musical_Femme goodbye*_

_*Musical_Femme kisses Blonde_Butch goodbye*_

**_*Musical_Femme left ChatRoom 5:30*_**


	3. Default Chapter

Haruka remained in the chat after Musical_Femme had left, but it soon bored her, so she logged off and surfed around aimlessly. Outside her room, she could hear Michiru leave and smiled. Finally she could listen to her music, without being bothered by the "cucumber". Haruka put the CD into the player and turned it on, grabbed the latest Stephen King novel she had bought and plopped herself down on her bed to relax a little.

When Michiru came back from her art class, Geri Halliwells singing came from Harukas room. Michiru sighed and decided to ask her roomy to turn it off, since she had to learn now. _"Haruka will probably yell at me again." The aqua haired girl thought sadly. __"And I will yell back…oh, screw it." She walked over to Harukas door and knocked softly. No answer. Michiru knocked again, this time a little louder, but again she didn't get an answer. Curious, Michiru opened the door and poked her head in. Haruka laid on the bed, sleeping soundly, a thick book laying on her chest. Michiru grinned and shook her head She went over to the CD-player, turned it off and left the room._

**_*Blonde_Butch has entered ChatRoom 8:15*_**

Musical_Femme: Finally! 

Blonde_Butch: ^_^ Sorry for being late, but I fell asleep.

Musical_Femme: *giggles* It's okay.

Musical_Femme: How was the exam?

Blonde_Butch: Great, I think I have 100 percent ^^v

Musical_Femme: Hey, that's really great! Congrats!

Blonde_Butch. Thx :-)

Musical_Femme: My art class was also cool. The prof praised my painting talent :)

Blonde_Butch: Cool. Wanna show me some of your paintings one day?

Musical_Femme: Sure!! If you're interested in them :o)

Blonde_Butch: Sure I am. Besides, what about our meeting? :-)

Musical_Femme: Is Friday afternoon fine with you?

Blonde_Butch: Yeah, Friday is okay. What time?

Musical_Femme: Umm…five o'clock? What place?

Blonde_Butch: Five o'clock, at the library?

Musical_Femme: Yeah, library is good. How do I recognize you?

Blonde_Butch: I'll have red roses with me :) For you ^_^

Musical_Femme: Oh, cute :-D

Blonde_Butch: Thanks. You know, I'm really looking forward to meeting you.

Musical_Femme: Same here :o)

Musical_Femme: What about your roomy? Is she still as annoying as you said?

Blonde_Butch: No, I think she improved a little bit. Me too ^_^ I try to be nice to her. Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought, and we just had a bad start. 

Musical_Femme: I hope for you that you can make up your probs with her. What's her name, maybe I know her :)

Blonde_Butch: Michiru Kaioh.

Musical_Femme: O.o

Blonde_Butch: ?

Michiru sat in front of her PC and gulped. _"Haruka is Blonde_Butch? Oh my gosh!" Suddenly, a very nice idea came to her mind, and she quickly typed on before Haruka would suspect anything._

Musical_Femme: Oh, nothing. Just spilled my coke over the keyboard .

Blonde_Butch: *rofl*

Musical_Femme: ?_?

Blonde_Butch: Rolling on the floor laughing

Musical_Femme: Cute *g*

Blonde_Butch: =) 

Blonde_Butch: So, do you know Michiru?

Musical_Femme: Yeah, we're in the same art class. She's talented :-)

Blonde_Butch: Really? I'll try to find out.

Musical_Femme: I guess she'll be happy about it. She told me that she's sorry that you two don't get along.

Blonde_Butch: Really?

Musical_Femme: Yes, today in art class. We were talking about our roomies, and she said that she wants to know you better, but doesn't know how to start.

Blonde_Butch: Oh…

Musical_Femme: Why don't you go and try talking to her? :) 

Blonde_Butch: Hmm, maybe I should do that. I'll log off and go to her.

Musical_Femme Okay. Let's meet here again at 9:30 and tell me how it was, okay?

Blonde_Butch: OK. CU later :) 

_*Blonde_Butch blows a kiss to Musical_Femme*_

**_*Blonde_Butch has left ChatRoom 8:55*_**


	4. Default Chapter

Michiru quickly logged off the chat and turned off her screen, since she didn't want Haruka to notice that she knew about her being Blonde_Butch. As soon as the monitor had blackened, a soft knock came from the door. "Yes please?" Michiru called out. The door opened, and Haruka poked her head in, her hair adorably tousled after sleeping. "Hi there", the butch now said. "I hope I'm not coming untimely." "No, you aren't." Michiru answered, acting surprised. "Can I help you with something?" she then asked. "No. I mean, yes. No, I…" Haruka stopped and blushed, causing Michiru to giggle. Haruka gave her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted to apologize for being so rough sometimes." The butch then said. Michiru gave her a surprised look. "Well…" Haruka continued her babbling, "I guess we had a bad start. Maybe I should've tried to know you better before I yell at you for no reason." Michiru smiled. "It's okay. And you are right, we _did have a bad start. But I think we can work it out." Haruka also smiled and nodded. "I hope so. Sorry again." She then said. "Let's just start from the beginning, okay?" Michiru suggested, and Haruka nodded. "Good idea. Umm…I have to go now, my books are waiting. See you later." "See you later." Michiru replied, and Haruka left the room._

**_*Blonde_Butch has entered ChatRoom 9:25*_**

**_*Musical_Femme has entered ChatRoom 9:26*_**

Blonde_Butch: Hi there! :)

Musical_Femme: Hi :-) How did it go?

Blonde_Butch: Oh, quite well I think. We decided to start over.

Musical_Femme: Sounds good :o)

Blonde_Butch: Maybe we'll become friends after all. Would be nice.

Musical_Femme: It's always nice to make new friends.

_*Blonde_Butch hugs Musical_Femme*_

Musical_Femme: Oh! What was that for?

Blonde_Butch: For telling me about Michiru :-)

Musical_Femme: :D

Blonde_Butch: ;-D Friday still okay?

Musical_Femme: Sure ^_^

Blonde_Butch: Okay. g2g now, I have class early tomorrow.

Musical_Femme: Okay. CU tomorrow?

Blonde_Butch: Sure. Same time as always?

Musical_Femme: Sure. Bye!

_*Blonde_Butch kisses Musical_Femme goodbye*_

**_*Blonde_Butch has left ChatRoom 10:15*_**

****

The next few days, Haruka chatted ever day with Musical_Femme and also managed to get along with Michiru well, much to her happiness. Finally, the big day had come when she wanted to meet Musical_Femme at the library. Haruka drove to the store and bought a big bouquet of roses, checked herself over in her room and finally made her way to the library, as butch-looking as possible. She patiently stood and waited at the front door. Finally, at five o'clock, she started to get nervous. _"Will she really come? What will she look like?" the blonde butch wondered. That was when Michiru approached her. "Hi there." Haruka greeted her friendly. "Are you waiting for someone?" Michiru smiled. "Actually, the person I want to meet is already here." Haruka frowned and looked around, absolutely not getting it. Michiru giggled and said: "Thanks for the roses. Blonde Butch." _

Harukas eyes bulged out, and for a second Michiru was afraid that she would yell at her again. Then, Haruka smiled at her broadly. "So you are Musical_Femme?" "Yes." Michiru admitted, grinning. "I wouldn't have guessed that." Haruka admitted. "I always thought that you are straight." Michiru giggled. "Well, to _get this thing straight: I'm not." Haruka chuckled and remembered her roses. "Here, these are for you." "Thanks." Michiru replied, taking the offered bouquet. "I suggest we go to a good café." The aqua haired girl then said. Haruka nodded. "That's fine with me."_

Three hours later, the girl and the butch returned to their dorm. "I would offer to walk you home, but we live in the same apartment." Haruka grinned. Michiru giggled and answered: "Well, you could accompany me to my room. If you like." "Yeah, why not." Haruka agreed. She gallantly held the door open for Michiru and followed her into her room, staring at her friends behind all the time. Suddenly Michiru stopped and turned around. "Do you want to be with me, Haruka?" she asked softly. When Haruka just stared at her dumbfounded, Michiru quickly continued. "I know that it's early to ask, but can you imagine being with me?" "It's not early to ask." Haruka finally said, her voice husky with lust. Michiru smiled and pulled the butch closer to her. "You're sure about this?" she asked once more. Harukas answer was a gentle kiss. The online romance had finally turned into a real one.

THE END!!!


End file.
